


Owlet

by wthrvns



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parents AU, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wthrvns/pseuds/wthrvns
Summary: “She be next Amanda Kessel.” Alexei wipes away a tear. Kent doesn’t think he’s ever seen Alexei so proud.
Relationships: Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Kent "Parse" Parson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Owlet

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about that cute baby who went viral for playing hockey in his crib and decided this fic needed to happen

Kent blinks awake slowly. He squints blearily at his husband.

“Babe, what are you doing?”

Alexei is sitting against the headboard watching something on his tablet. The screen casts a blue glow across his face. When Kent’s eyes adjust to the dark, he realizes Alexei is crying. He shifts closer, concerned.

“What’s wrong?”

Alexei sniffs, and if Kent weren’t so worried, he'd cringe at how snotty it sounds. “Katerina...she…” Alexei trails off, sniffling again.

Kent sits up on high alert. A thousand horrible scenarios pop into his mind of their daughter hurt or missing. “What happened? Do I need to call 911?” He throws off the covers, getting out of bed, but Alexei wraps a hand around his wrist. 

He tugs Kent closer, angling the screen so he can see. It takes Kent a few seconds to register what he’s looking at, but when he does, relief floods his body. Alexei is watching the baby cam. Katerina looks safe and sound, but she’s not asleep like she should be. She’s standing, moving around her crib, and — oh.

“Holy shit. Is she playing hockey?” He asks incredulously. Katerina’s got a mini stick in her chubby little hands, shuffling around a roll of tape. How did she even manage to sneak those in there?

“She be next Amanda Kessel.” Alexei wipes away a tear. Kent doesn’t think he’s ever seen his husband so proud.

“Wow, she really _is_ our kid,” Kent hums. Katerina loses her balance and topples onto her tush. He coos, watching her get back up.

“Should I put her to sleep?”

Kent wraps an arm around his waist, snuggling up against his chest. He remembers laying awake in his childhood bed the night before a game. “Let’s let her play for a little longer,” he sighs.

Alexei wraps an arm around him, thumb rubbing tiny circles onto his skin. 

Tomorrow, they’ll have to talk to her about sneaking toys into the crib. For now, he’s content to just watch until the steady rise and fall of Alexei’s chest lulls him back to sleep.


End file.
